User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Theme Song: The World is Mine Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, Benevolent Boss, Dimension Lord Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Enhanced Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Inspirations : Tony Stark, Superman, Alex Mercer, Amazo, Doctor Manhattan Quotes: "Never again will you fear. Never again will you lack. Welcome to my world." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural. Everything is a matter of balance." "While all choices are conditionned, the ability to decide for oneself is irreplaceable." "Do not mistake good will for weakness. When I lose patience, you lose everything." "Never aim at perfection. Aim at quality. Satisfaction. Happiness. Never perfection." "Power has no will of its own. It doesn't corrupt anyone, it reveals who we truly are." "No one owns the sun, both its light and warmth belong equally to everyone under it." "I am neither good nor bad, I simply live as I please within fair and reasonable limits." "Trust is sacred. Never fail those who believe in you, no matter the context or reason." "There is no merit in my talents. Never earned nor honed, birthright of blind randomness." "Might makes right, is it ? I do hope you prepared yourselves for the corresponding price." "I'm deeply fond of women, so I will give you a chance to start anew. Do not let me down." "Power is an invaluable tool, but it is companionship that gives life its beauty and meaning." "My dearest desire ? True love from beautiful hearts, duly earned as it should be. Everything else I have, and all of them shall have it too." Origin Story: Before the omniversal totality emerged into defined existence, a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole, lacking the ability for spontaneous evolution. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into endless infinities of multiverses, having lost its prime undefineness, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually encountered and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being the only surviving piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity since known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Personality: His ability to seamlessly assimilate anything and redefine his every trait at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits, leading to an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, ever thirsty for knowledge and experiences, seeing the world as a boundless playgound and everything in it as a source of growth and enjoyment. He is primarily driven by personal desires, chosen principles and close relations, feeling little compulsion to help beyond them, but his hedonistic worldview makes him inherently hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others and respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, thus leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Unlike many powerful entities, he doesn't agree with the infamous "might makes right" self-serving hypocrisy, seeing the two as simply unrelated. In his eyes, "power" is only the measure of one's ability to affect the world, and aside from the obvious benefits granted to its wielders, it doesn't give them any particular "right" over others or their legitimate interests. He has a secular perception of life, considering that some entities are merely born under more favorable circumstances, that there is inherently no merit in coincidences, and that taking pride in one's abilities is simply unwarranted narcissism. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playful spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in a great many things and experiences, exceptional ones in particular. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as the expression of truth and usually prioritizes factual results over abstract notions, with durable balance and lasting happiness as primary guidelines. Very humble considering his capabilities, he places honesty and fairness at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his overall leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business to him, and those crossing the line invariably suffer a suitable punishment. Particularly fond of women and intimate interactions, he always makes a point of properly returning the favor, shifting his appearence and properties to match their strongest desires, using greatly advanced physical and psychological skills based on massive experience and keen empathic attunement, enhanced further still by unique pheromones and subtle psionic stimulations for a truly mind-blowing experience, followed by an exquisite appeasement and energizing afterglow. While detached from transient relations, long-term love interests hold a fundamental place in his heart and are treasured accordingly, blessed with an extremely privileged life in a transcendent utopia he personally designed for their fulfillment. Psychology Lawrence's mindset is the direct reflection of his dual origin, mixing polar opposites. His overall persona is very human, as it was gained through merging with a human being, and he proves immensely caring and generous to his own people. On the other hand, his invulnerable nature and towering problem-solving abilities lead to a radically different perspective on life, foreign to fear and suffering, thus focused on the only significant factors left : close relations and self-fulfillment. Its major drawback is a distinctive lack of concern for unrelated people and the world at large, perceiving "like" and "care" as synonymous, which in turn essentially limits his emotional involvement to personal circles and immediate proximity. As for the others, he simply adheres to the Golden Rule, returning favors, respect and hostility in the same proportions. Lifestyle: Due to his unlimited upgradability and complete freedom, Lawrence made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, especially considering his limitless planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to discover. Despite his ever-increasing capabilities however, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, and all he desires in life is a cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and neverending adventures. He spends his existence living many successive lives on many different planes through temporary avatars like so many real-size games, exploring different ways of life and sides of his own personality, gaining a number of new companions on each of them and moving onto the next when the time has finally come. Each plane's entirety is notably memorized upon arrival for safekeeping, while access to the data is gradually unlocked alongside his experiences as reward system. While extremely adaptable, he invariably declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are as self-defining to him as his humanity and personality, all permanently imprinted at birth and adamantly unchanging over the aeons, maintaining a durable sense of identity through his endless evolution. Limitations: He never performs any personal rewriting without the person's clear information and express consent due to his great valuation of free-will, though those who did earn themselves a lethal punishment are usually recycled to the benefit of the most deserving out of constructive principle. For the same reason, his overwhelming fighting capabilities are limited to defensive and protective purposes, as their liberal use would forcefully bend others' will, invalidating the previous point. Lawrence identifies to any appearence he personally designed for himself, which essentially function as the physical expression of his personality according to each specific context. He thus never takes others people's appearence, and rejects the very concept of impersonation as the worst insult to both impersonated and impersonator : the denial of self. Lastly, he has a strong aversion for Reality Warping abilities, as they essentially nullify the value of work, achievement and even reality as a whole, just like unwanted mental alterations remove the value of the self. All conceptual powers gained during his adventures are thus masterfully re-engineered and associated to the S.T.A.R system for optimal live adapation, then made available to Selforge Soldiers only so they may defeat virtually any kind of metaphysical opponent. Physiology Lawrence is a multifaceted being on many accounts. As a sentient shard of Prime Undefineness, he is a completely independant consciousness and living database, able to merge with and absorb any existence or phenomenon, and reengineer them into personal vessels through which he may experience reality. His mind is as flexible as it is limitless, allowing him to perform an unlimited number of tasks with perfect accuracy and exist in many places simultaneously via any number of avatars, even compartmentalize and program his own mind in a multitude of subconscious functionalities. This autonomous self-engineering is the technical foundation of the miraculous Selforge Technology his transcendent utopia is based on, channeled by subconscious slivers on his own being called Selforge Essence, all masterfully programmed with context-relevant shifting functions, and spontaneously adapting to the specific needs of every situation. All avatars are directly and entirely Lawrence, like the many facets of a single crystal, though each of them is thoroughly customized to optimally fulfill his respective purpose. It notably includes a variety of specializations in terms of knowledge and abilities, especially when it comes to adventuring avatars, to preserve the planes' balance and his lasting enjoyment. Lawrence divided his own subconsious into upper and lower levels, the accessible upper level dedicated to the operation of Selforge Technology and the processing of relevant data, while the mysterious lower level hosts a boundless ocean of unrealized potentialities, the sum of all accumulated data multiplied nigh-infinitely by their complete cross-reengineering. Upper and lower levels are mutually interactive, required data automatically rising to the surface and undesired ones sinking to its depths, thus ensuring a permanent optimal balance between enlightening knowledge and blissful ignorance. It is notably in the lower level that predictive calculations are operated, to reap their benefits without bearing their burden. Selforge Materium Artificial matter entirely bonded with conscious Selforge Essence, it is the indestructible polymorphic material composing Lawrence's personal avatars. Directly channeling raw data in real time without the need for self-sustaining templates, it can perfectly emulate any kind of organic or inorganic matter and shift at will its numerous properties like texture, shape, density, kinetic or energetic charge, as well as incorporate any force exerted on it and convert them into additional power. This grants Lawrence an extremely potent, adaptive and resilient physiology, able to withstand incredible amounts of virtually any damage type unscathed, to undo any unwanted alteration instantly, to recyle any hostile phenomena into augmentations, to optimally modify his every attribute on the fly, and to shapeshift a bottomless collection of engineered phenomena from his own body, that may be used in combination with his planeswalking, absorbing and merging abilities. He can notably generate any type of elemental or energy attacks, and use the Materium they are made of to channel his absorption ability, robbing targets of resistances or immunities and obliterating them indiscriminately. Percing projectiles or bladed weapons could also absorb their target's life-force and magical energy, making short work of mighty opponents. His merging ability on the other hand allows the Materium to be used in highly beneficial ways, by infusing slivers of it within items, beings and environments, momentarily granting them a portion of its polymorphic properties, before the Selforge Essence within returns to his main body and the recipients stabilize in their new state. From transformation and empowerment to reconstruction, sentience and life anew, the potential boons are as innumerable as they are invaluable. The Materium physically seals his Essence within his avatars' bodies via complete bonding, thus reducing the use of their primary Selforge powers (absorption, replication and transmutation) to direct physical contact. Technically, they can still generate external layers of independent Essence at will to remotely implement them, but adventuring avatars are usually limited to his Materium physiology to ensure human-sized experience and immersive evolution during extraplanar travels. Sensory Processing As a sentient shard of Prime Undefineness, Lawrence’s life experiences are processed on a purely mental level. The conscious Essence animating his Selforge Materium avatars directly operates all motor functions and constantly scan all stimuli in real time, the data being automatically processed by the fraction of his mind dedicated to each of them, and converted into the corresponding perceptions and sensations. This alternative mode is functionally very similar to biological nervous systems, but offers a number of invaluable extras, like autonomous motor and sensory functions operating with unwavering perfection in any form, properties and conditions. Lawrence’s unlimited mind notably allows the instantanous processing of any sensory data in all their infinitesimal details, leading to immeasurably sharp senses, and their immediate cross-referencing with all previous sensory inputs, leading to incredibly advanced pattern recognition and deduction ability. Any sensory input may also be processed via any available sense, for example any light particle coming into contact with his Selforge Materium body may be processed as a visual information, multiplying his already tremendous visual acuity exponentially while granting it omnidirectional range. Sensory inputs may also be simultaneously processed by any of his countless available senses through mental compartmentalization, the smallest sensory input yielding an encyclopedic wealth of relevant informations. Finally, complete analysis of all environmental inputs in real time may grant his avatars sensory-based localized nigh-omniscience, by integrally processing everything on every level into a single omni-sense. His thoughts and emotions on the other hand operate on an independent higher level, which notably ensures a sovereign peace of mind and self-control regardless of any experiences and circumstances, without the need for artificial regulation. Signature Moves: - Selforge Blades : Lawrence combines wire-thin superfast Materium blades to his planeswalking ability, allowing him to instantly cut through anything and strike multiple targets from anywhere, bypassing obstacles and distances, and directly implement myriads of potential effects and modifications from the inside through superficial micro-merging transmutation. - Selforge Gates : Microscopic particles of Selforge Materium stealthily projected at will to any location via planeswalking, they operate as interfaces directly connected to the Possibility and Transcendence Matrix, allowing Lawrence to remotely materialize any available template, including an immense diversity of artificial phenomena and customized matrix entities. - Selforge Intuition : complete large-scale scanning combined to Lawrence's unlimited mental capabilities allow him to calculate the local future with perfect accuracy, predicting any possible development and outcome through nigh infinite simulations performed instantly, foresight he refined into a customizable subconscious intuition to preserve his humanity. - Selforge Geas : Lawrence infuses a sliver of Selforge Essence in the chosen targets via a merging particle of Materium, allowing him to oppose or enforce specific actions and induce any desired effect. Due to its unique nature, the geas is completely imperceptible, overmastering and invulnerable, ensuring perfect results in any situation. It is primarily used to contractually empower his chosen allies, to take control of dangerous supernatural entities and to enslave mighty tyrants. - Selforge Probability : Lawrence recombined his myriad probability-altering abilities via hyper-advanced supernatural engineering, and refined them into a united and impossibly superior ability, granting him incredible mastery over the realm of probabilities. He perfected it further via automated combination with his natural memorization power, instantly analyzing new realities and integrating their specifics into the ability, allowing flawless manipulation in any circumstances. - Selforge Pheromone : Lawrence's Materium physiology passively generates adaptive Selforge pheromones operating as advanced bio-chemical sub-communication and subtly regulating environmental moods, notably keeping his attractive power under control and preventing addiction. Additionally, they offer many indirect practical applications via the passive dissemination of Materium particles, that can be activated into Selforge Gates/Geas or transmutation vessels at any time. Live Action: DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch Ultimate Technique.jpg|Wrapping things up DCS 25.jpg|Heart of the System Thisguy1.jpg|Invincible Monster Selforge Blades.jpg|Selforge Blades Selforge Materium.jpg|Selforge Materium : Liquid Hell-Fire Rounds Evil Onto Evil.jpg|Selforge Materium : Biological Warfare Dust to Dust.jpg|Selforge Probability : Molecular Breakdown Selforge Gates.jpg|Selforge Gates White Wipe.png|Selforge Gate : White Wipe The Steel Sirens Lawrence possesses a great number of Familiars, inspired from the Silver Sisters dedicated to the general servicing of Selforge City's population, that he collectively nicknamed Steel Sirens in reference to their combination of martial might and womanly charms. Unlike citizens’ Familars however, they are independent entities spending most of their time in the Possibility Matrix they originate from rather than purpose-based artificial servants, and closer to occasional mercenaries. Sirens are randomly selected from the endless populations of the psycho-virtual multiverse according to circumstantial parameters, notably the services expected, their specific context and Lawrence's own mood. He typically summons them during his extraplanar adventures to provide various forms of assistance, or simply for their company during the more lonesome parts of his travels, their overall relationship usually mixing business and pleasure during temporary contracts. According to Lawrence's preferences and as befitting of their title, Sirens invariably possess a female personality and are shapeshifters endowed with an alternate humanoid form, or inherently belong to this kind of species. While their general capabilities are determined by their individual history, their power-level and equipment are suitably adapted to upcoming challenges during their transition in real-space, so they may optimally provide the assistance required when called upon. Sea Dragoness.jpg|Sea Dragoness River Nymph.jpg|River Nymph Friendly Devil.jpg|Friendly Devil Red Vixen.jpg|Red Vixen Starry Lady.jpg|Starry Lady Gentle Phoenix.jpg|Gentle Phoenix Base of Operations Selforge City is a fully independent nation-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superbia" in reference to its all-female population of immortal superhumans. They were gradually built using Lawrence's accumulated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and are constantly improved and expanded to better accommodate their growing community. Theme Song: Glow Motion Archetypes: Mega City, Lady Land, One Nation Under Copyright, Ethical Hedonism, Living Forever Is Awesome Immigration Policy Originally created as a permanent home in between his endless travels, the place grew and evolved alongside his own progresses and discoveries, welcoming an increasing number of women he grew particularly attached to, wishing to offer them a happier life safe from harm, suffering and the ravages of entropy, and longing himself for lasting company. The joining is thus very personal, selective and informal, Lawrence essentially handpicking his favorite companions, dear friends and lovers he wishes to forever keep by his side. Each of them is given a personal memento, usually a piece of hand-made jewelry beautifully reflecting their individual traits. It is both a protective charm and a tangible promise to meet again, symbolizing their bond and allowing him to watch over and keep them safe as he moves on to the next adventures. Their nights are later periodically enlightened by heavenly visions of Selforge City, real-time telempathic echoes from citizens shared via Lawrence’s gift, followed by lucid dreams during which he explains them his hidden depths, his happy world and the kind of life and future they could have together. Once they have sufficiently familiarized with the possibilities and made their decision, they have but to hold their memento and whisper his name to summon him by their side, and he shall personally escort them hand in hand to their new home. Selforge Essence Logistical foundation of all Selforge Technologies, Selforge Essence are slivers of the sentient Prime Undefineness that is Lawrence, usually bonded to specific beings, objects or locations and able to briefly expand to any size. They are primarily used to materialize templates within a given space, to scan/transform preexisting environments, to absorb/recycle hostile forces or unneeded constructs, to implement/remove/modify supernatural effects, or any combination of the above. New slivers can be formed at will and translocated wherever needed through Lawrence’s natural planeswalking abilities, bonded/reclaimed and assimilated back with little more than a symbolic act of will, offering an extremely efficient, versatile and independant form of technology, assets magnified further by the integration of auto-adaptive subconscious applications. Economy and Society Selforge City's economic system is fully independent, all its needs being directly managed and provided for via Selforge Technology, characterized by an all-purpose shifting process, seemingly bottomless resources and an amazingly efficient organization, directly derived from Lawrence's abilities. All citizens are granted free access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, as well as the possibility to pursue a free romantic relationship with him - which is arguably an exquisite privilege in its own right, due his sheer caliber, attractiveness, soul-deep empathy and everlasting love. Selforge City is highly cosmopolitan, integrating countless cultural and technical contributions from very diverse planar origin, later re-engineered into many alternate versions and combinations to improve the city, expanding and refining its various offerings, and in turn optimally accommodate the vast diversity of its countless denizens. While technically an autocracy, it is in practice a benevolent family administration, one particularly receptive to the lasting well-being of every member, each decision directly shaped by their collective needs and wishes, and treating them all with utmost equality, thus forging an unrivalled sense of belonging. Urbanism and Ecology Selforge City is an expanding flat-shape circular demi-plane forming an evolving mosaic of magnificent urban and rural environments reflecting their local populations, an immense multifaceted complex stretching endlessly in every direction. Its various sections are dedicated to specific activities, but each of them can be entirely transformed and repurposed whenever needed via Selforge Technology, Seira masterfully adjusting them in real time to their denizens' fluctuating needs and wishes, increasing population and personal preferences. The skies, weather, seasons and landscapes in particular gradually shift into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries matching the collective moods of its population, adding a delightful touch of wonder to the cityscape and giving private parties and popular festivities a truly entrancing atmosphere. Selforge Ascension All new citizens are infused with an individualized sliver of Lawrence’s power/self called Selforge Citizen Essence that fully synchronizes with their being. The process expands and redefines their nature, freeing them from the constraints of mortal existence and welcoming them in the Selforge family. From this point on, citizens are essentially subjective beings able to freely customize their every trait based on available data through a simple act of will, much like Lawrence himself, only limited to the female gender and general attractiveness. Their ascension thus puts all citizens on a completely equal footing, erasing all pre-existing inequalities and nullifying the very concepts of inadequacy and shortcoming, allowing each and every of them to be exactly the person they want to be, most usually sticking to an ideal version of their former self. It also grants them many other personal blessings derived from his own abilities, including complete immortality, pain immunity, instant restoration, intra/extraplanar translocation, supernatural empowerment and telempathic communication. This personal transcendence combined to Selforge City's ideal living conditions naturally lead to very balanced and friendly personalities, improved further by the natural SCE based empathic synchronization between citizens, allowing them to directly share and understand each other's feelings, experiences and emotions, making them closer than family. Social Organization Selforge City’s peculiar social structure is centered on the concept of Sisterhood, naturally formed between citizens sharing strong ties, common history and special affinities. Sisterhoods are naturally evolving alongside their members, welcoming new members through joining and procreation, eventually dividing into smaller ones formed between citizens sharing the closest bonds after reaching a certain threshold. As the emotional center of their life, Lawrence relies on large scale avatars to personally treasure his immense family. A distinct avatar is attuned to each adult citizen reflecting their individual preferences, answering their requests for attention within reasonable limits and otherwise leaving them to their affairs, thus making every moment shared together invariably precious while preserving their freedom and independence. Native citizens are notably raised by their mother's dedicated avatar, and are bestowed their own usually based on it upon reaching full-fledged adulthood, while avatars belonging to couples and similarly close groups may be merged together for family unity, and their multiplicity restored when required. Independent avatars are also in charge of various collective activities, mostly in the fields of education and entertainment. This ubiquitous nature combined to his overwhelming abilities and heavenly kindness naturally lead citizens to see him as their own tutelary deity. The very close relation uniting them however makes religion irrelevant, he is thus simply revered and beloved for his divine qualities and countless blessings. Sex and The City Sexuality has a special and complex significance in Selforge City, being as much a source of earthly delights as emotional bonding and self-affirmation, directly reflecting its core values. As such it is held in high regard by the community as a whole, citizens exploring and cultivating its various expressions with enthusiastic freedom under their ruler's benevolent guidance. While only women may enter and join Selforge City, he is neither jealous nor possessive, all citizens freely entertaining any relationship they may fancy alongside their planar travels. Security and Defense Selforge City exists in its own independant space-time, only accessible to Citizens and Soldiers via Selforge Technology. As a direct extension of Lawrence, it remains fundamentally imperceptible, inimitable and completely impervious to any subversive attempt, usually answered with a lethal backlash. He also incorporated a Selforge Defense System in its space-time's external layers as additional countermeasure, radically preventing unauthorized entry while stabilizing and protecting it from external forces, any potential threats being directly consumed and recycled in real time by the demi-plane itself, making Selforge City its own ultimate weapon and defense. Entertainment and Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to an immense diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities, knowledges, cultures and entertainments inherited from countless extraplanar societies, sustained by inexhaustible resources, optimally managed and constantly adjusted based on telempathic feedbacks to best answer the citizens' various needs and expectations, giving the demi-plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. However, a balance of professional occupations and foreign experiences remain necessary for long-term fulfillment. To answer this need for self-actualization, Lawrence designed the Selforge Reality System (SRS), an advanced network of artificial alternate realities connected to the Possibility Matrix, created via the reshaping of large-scale resources collected from a barren multiverse, and the engineered recombination of massive extraplanar data gathered during his many travels. These Inner Planes are immense and independent realms onto themselves, each of them possessing its own complex history, geography, ecology and geology, its own natural laws, exotic materials, technologies and supernatural forces, their own countless species and civilizations with their plethora of societies and factions, personal stories and political intrigues, with innumerable places to explore, objectives to accomplish, flamboyant characters to meet and mysteries to uncover. To citizens, they essentially function as a real-life version of MMORPGs, but are taken more seriously considering their persistent actuality and lasting consequences, each of them being durably shaped in many direct or indirect ways by the collective actions and decisions of the citizens participating. Each Inner Plane offers its catalogue of abilities, evolutions and personalizations reflecting the local lore, unlocked and improved through citizens’ SCE via the completion of special objectives. Their relative power-level on the other hand grows automatically alongside their overall involvement in the plane, allowing them to comfortably change career along the way. Citizens thus spend a fair share of their lives adventuring in the Inner Planes, these excursions working as educational experiences completing and balancing their more hedonistic lifestyle, and regularly reminding them of how lucky they are. Selforge Network A Selforge Technology combining Lawrence's planeswalking to a wide array of engineered extrasensory abilities, it works as an automated information broker, collecting observational intelligence from many other planes, processing and making them available in a very efficient and comfortable format. It notably allows Lawrence to keep an eye on the planes he previously visited and watch over his many natural children, predicting threats to their well-beings and neutralizing them in advance, while subtly cultivating a constructive, fulfilling and meaningful environment to protect their long-term happiness. It also keeps citizens well-informed of intraplanar history and ongoing events, so each of them may optimally choose their destination and adventures according to their current wishes. Citizens seeking a more authenthic alternative may opt for extraplanar experiences, although the unfriendly randomness that is the rule beyond Selforge boundaries naturally leads most of them to favor the artificial but much more satisfying Inner Planes, masterfully designed to fulfill their expectations. Demography Management Due to their enhanced physiology, Selforge citizens have no menstrual cycle and are instead permanently fertile, ovulating in answer to great arousal while Lawrence’s seed shifts to the most compatible genetic properties, optimally completing their individual eggs. Sexuality in Selforge City is thus inherently procreative in nature, every sexual relationship with Lawrence invariably leading to a successful fertilization, while citizens' SCE operates as natural contraceptive towards foreign seed. Fertilized eggs are then memorized alongside their mother's ID, chronological order and circumstances of conception, and enveloped in protective gem-like spheres called Life Stones. If the necessary conditions are not satisfied, their Life Stone is automatically transferred to an independent and expansive system of Inner Planes called Legacy Heaven, infused with the same Selforge Providence ruling Lawrence’s Soul Haven, where they enjoy a most delightful existence within wonderful changing worlds evolving for their fulfillment, new ones being regularly created to welcome Lawrence’s expanding legacy. If citizens desire children and are suitably prepared for their role, their fertilized egg gradually matures in utero within their egg-like Lifestone via PIM technology, avoiding physiological inconveniences while ensuring a strong pre-natal emotional bonding, and the passive inheritance of the latent knowledge and understanding required to be natural exemplary children. Native citizens are raised collectively within their respective Sisterhood by the mothers and elder sisters, showered with love and care from the earliest age and growing up together as very close siblings, leading to highly sociable and fulfilled personalities united by a particularly strong sense of kinship. Their physical growth follows an unusually subjective pattern befitting their nature, and essentially reflects their psycho-emotional maturation. For this reason it usually takes a much longer time for them to reach full-fledged adulthood, enjoying their little world in peace and exploring new possibilities at their own gentle pace, while their collective lifestyle naturally synchronizes their maturation into harmonious generations. Educational System Education in Selforge City is based on complementary balances and focused on its human and inter-personal dimension. Basic lessons are taught within each Sisterhood via a flexible home tutoring system presided by Lawrence's dedicated avatars, strengthening the family bonds between elder and younger members through the inter-generational sharing of their respective knowledge and experience. Advanced teaching is personally provided by Lawrence to citizens of all ages through inter-sisterhoods academies, in which he plays the role of both headmaster and homeroom teachers via specialized avatars, allowing them to directly benefit from his unparalleled expertise in every possible field, while building a deeply trusting and nurturing relation from an early age that continues blooming throughout their adult lives. Classes are typically composed of masterful lectures followed by play-based group experiments, notably assisted by former students who took a liking to the academic world and wishing to contribute to the maturing fulfillment of fellow citizens. They take place both within Selforge academies and during many field trips in associated Domains and educative Inner Planes. Extraplanar Children Lawrence's journeys across the extraplanar infinities result in many natural children, who according to his gendered policy and genetic mastery all turn out to be girls, their numbers and situation varying according to his chronological involvement. If the mothers-to-be are ready and their circumstances allow it, the conceived daughters remain with them and grow up under their tender cares, maturing into exceptionally blessed individuals as their fatherly heritage awakens, many of them eventually stepping forward and forging their own legend as heroic adventurers and visionary prodigies. If they are not ready yet or their circumstances not favorable enough, their daughters’ Life Stone is transferred following conception to the same Legacy Heaven also welcoming his legitimate children when the mothers are not ready, ensuring them all an ideally fulfilling existence in a benevolent world. During his adventures they are handfuls of chosen ones, their mother, timing and context carefully handpicked. They tend to be closer to him during their formative years, their limited and scattered numbers allowing him to share extensive periods of time in their native plane and go on adventures side by side, assuming a more direct and active role in their daily life and personal world. Once they are ready, he eventually reveals his true identity and their wonderful fatherland, and invites them to embrace an amazing new existence by his side. After moving on they gradually become legions, generations born from an informal pact with female communities, blessing them with all-around dazzling superiority in return for bearing and raising one of his daughters. To durably preserve gender balance despite Lawrence’s all-female lineage, male children are born from native fathers alone, their seed condensed and transformed in-utero into fertilized eggs by the mothers’ SCE, which then mature normally and soon give birth to baby boys, eventually blooming into natural gentlemen and excellent life companions, and finding their afterlife in the Possibility Matrix. Native men that Lawrence’s daughters have taken a liking to may also receive their own set of personal enhancements, in return for a lifelong pledge to be the best man, husband and father they can possibly be, both immediately rescinded and retrieved if they no longer live up to their end of the bargain. Aside from Lawrence's regular visits, extraplanar daughters may also meet him on his own territory during their respective resting hours, translocated through their Selforge Essence to a dedicated Selforge Domain with suspended time flow – one per plane - where he provides all of them with the education, knowledge, training, company, relaxation and enjoyment they require, before returning them to the exact place and moment they left, and to the beginning of their personal resting period. They can naturally sense each other’s presence and share a strong innate sense of kinship, drawing them to each other and leading to the foundation of international organizations, federations and coalitions. These typically follow a long-term philanthropic agenda and wield massive power and influence on the socio-political scene, thanks to the combination of their inherited gifts, accumulated resources and behind-the-scenes patronage, Lawrence’s widespread legacy ensuring a lasting cooperative stability between the plane's different countries, gradually building a happier world and prosperous new age. After a long life well lived in unwavering prime comes the time for a much deserved retirement. Ritualized farewells are thus made with all family members, friends and their community as a whole, their physical form beautifully disaggregating into light particles when the time has finally come. Their Selforge Essence then fully planeswalks and materializes within an introductive sub-section of Selforge City where a welcoming ceremony awaits them, presided by Lawrence and composed of close family members who passed on before them, this reuniting celebration marking the beginning of their exquisite new life as Selforge citizens. Possibility Matrix The Possibility Matrix is a psycho-virtual multiverse, a perfect and impossibly vast mental simulation entirely operated within Lawrence’s mind. It is the virtual manifestation of the creative potential of the data he accumulated, giving form and context to the possibilities they hold exactly as the name implies, and allowing their safe exploration without any consequence. On one hand, his limitless processing and mindshifting capabilities combined to the matrix's purely informational nature allows both infinite scale and complexity, free of any cost in space, materials or logistic. On the other, the matrix being entirely based on re-engineered empirical data allows him to seamlessly materialize and implement any part of it into reality at the corresponding cost, as well as transfer any part of reality into the matrix by integrating its data/resources. The Inner Planes are notably designed within the matrix and later brought into real-space through template materialization, complete with a perfect retroactive history making their true origin untraceable. The matrix notably functions as afterlife for their inhabitants, seamlessly reincarnating in the simulation via transfer of their soul data, which combined to their special mind frame guarantees a drama-free existence and mutual continuity between Inner Planes and Possibility Matrix. The PM offers myriads of invaluable applications, including primary template database and predictive model interface for the updating management of Selforge City, as well as virtual pocket multiverse for an artificial summoning system of astronomical diversity. Like all Selforge technologies, it mostly operates on an autonomous subconscious level, allowing optimal real-time efficiency in all things without the inconvenience of invasive monitoring or undesired nigh-omniscience. Selforge Metaradise Citizens entering their daily resting period spontaneously join the Matrix via their SCE, more precisely a citizen-only section aptly called Metaradise, also known as Selforge Wonderland. Each citizen emerges in their personal territory, a boundless transcencent realm exclusively dedicated to their unrestricted individual fulfillment, in which the unlimited perfection of the Matrix backed-up by the totality of Lawrence’s knowledge and his full engineering abilities allows the free realization of their every dreams and wishes, without any condition or limitation. Many favor the pleasure of uncertainty and choose to place their destiny under his cares, their telempathic bond allowing him to ideally reshape the entire realm in real time to their greatest satisfaction. Some prefer a more active experience, ruling their infinite realm as omnipotent goddesses, while others opt for a simpler but no less glorious path, embracing a nirvana-like existence of spiritual perfection and absolute serenity. Much like dreams, very little remains of their metaphysical experience upon their return, while memories carry on from one to the other, allowing them to fully appreciate both sides of their lives. This resting period also functions as mental rejuvenation, refreshing their emotional parameters and transferring daily memories to the passive half of their personal database, comfortably absent until called upon, allowing them to continue their endless lives without any kind of burden. The Metaradise is notably the transversal realm where citizens and their children living in the Legacy Heaven may catch up, bond together and enjoy themselves to their heart’s content, either via gates between their territories or the creation of in-between domains taking after both, the unlimited capabilities granted to them during their stay bypassing traditional obstacles, notably the fertility-based numerical gap between mothers and children through subjective time and ubiquity. Transcendence Matrix The Transcendence Matrix is a specialized variation of the Possibility Matrix, dedicated to the utilitarian exploration of the supernatural possibilities offered by the myriads of powers Lawrence gained during his endless extraplanar adventures. Their complete retroactive analysis, reprogramming and cross-reengineering allows a nigh-infinite number of alternate, enhanced, hybrid and even brand new abilities, multiplied exponentially by the possible integration of virtually any data into artificial spells and each power's customizable nature. The Transcendence Matrix operates as a sentient database, instantly processing all power-related available informations and constructing the most suited abilities to each applicant and situation, often in a spell-like form for its cultural beauty, bestowed either separately or in archetype-related packages. It is notably the source of citizens’ metahuman abilities, directly accessing the Matrix through their SCE and personally selecting, switching and customizing their individual power set for maximal satisfaction. Resource Management The continuous expansion of Selforge City and the much vaster Inner Planes completing it led Lawrence to consider long-term solutions to the increasing amount of resources required to durably sustain this geometrical growth. His first answer came in the form of a specialized Selforge Technology enabling the perfect resizing of any phenomena on a virtually infinite scale, that he called PIM (Perfect Infinite Miniaturization). It allows the materialization of subjectively immense realities for an infinitesimal objective cost, the seamless automatic rescaling of any entrance and departure empirically nullifying any notion of comparative difference. For all intents and purposes, it is experienced as strictly identical to the famous "bigger on the inside" spatial distortion phenomenon that allows the containment of large portions of space within smaller enclosed ones. His second answer took the oppositive direction, and came in the form of a deficient proto-multiverse containing infinite iterations of the same cosmic wasteland, forever locked in its primeval stage and unable to stabilize into a coherent system. Using space-time engineering, Lawrence bottled up the fascinating phenomenon within a small force-field like sphere, its encaging surface infused with a Selforge Technology operating as both impenetrable insulator and automated collector networked with all other relevant Technologies. Infinitesimal residues are thus harvested by the sphere, converted and redistributed in real time wherever needed to supply the global demand, while re-absorbed surplus are converted back and returned to the sphere. This hybrid technology was called BGW (Bottomless Genesis Well), and ensures the complementary provision of virtually unlimited amounts of objective resources for any purposes. Aside from storage and containment, PIM technology is generally limited to Selforge boundaries, their impenetrable sovereign space-time and the inherent subjectivity of sizes making it extremely cost-effective and downside-free, while the BGW allows full-size materialization whenever required and unlimited power-ups for Lawrence’s secondary abilities. Soul Haven Particularly attached to the inherited humanity he was born from that fundamentally defines the person he is, Lawrence created the Soul Haven, a personal hybrid realm standing on the crossroad between the Inner Planes and the Metaradise. It is equipped with a permanent and automated variant of the Global Selforge Technology used to periodically update the Inner Planes, called Selforge Providence, instantly sweeping across the whole realm, collecting all necessary informations and dynamically redefining its entirety, the plane as a whole endlessly shifting in myriads of direct and indirect ways to optimally realize his childlike dreams and carefree happiness. This allows him to experience the same kind of perfect world that citizens have access to during their daily resting period, although the Soul Haven remains ultimately limited compared to the Metaradise due to its physicality and rational workings. Lawrence surrenders his incalculable knowledge and abilities within the Soul Haven's boundaries, entrusting his fate to the mysterious Selforge Providence that rules it in the same way Selforge citizens entrust their own fate to him, thus endlessly relearning the core virtues of humility, empathy and gratitude. The Haven is his secret garden, his refuge of innocence and the cradle of his treasured humanity, where part of him can forget about everything, live out his tender wishes, nurture the best of his own nature, and more generally enjoy a peaceful and happy life free of any concern, without having to bear the weight of power, knowledge, consequence and responsibility. Gourmet Plane Amongst the numerous Inner Planes composing the Selforge Reality System, one in particular stands out : the Gourmet Plane. It is the only one whose inhabitants are fully aware of Seira Selforge’s existence and divine providence, in which she plays the official role of benevolent mother goddess of protection, abundance and celebration, with her own Gourmet culture and organization guiding the plane's communities. In the early days of the Gourmet Plane, a pact was concluded between them : in return for everlasting prosperity, they would farm the bountiful land with all their might and dedicate their lives to the pursuit and providing of the most delightful flavors. They live in a perpetual golden age of earthly festivities, their planar civilization revolving around the masterly cultivation, processing and cooking of innumerable delicious ingredients into exquisite mouth-watering meals of all conceivable kinds. Most all dishes in Selforge City are grown and prepared in the Gourmet Plane, Seira guiding the grastronomic evolution of nature, and presenting one daily full course menu per village to be cooked and offered in tribute for Selforge City's meals. These are called the "Dishes of Heaven", their masterpieces prepared with all their love and gratitude, the expression of their heartfelt thanks and highest privilege, each entire village giving it their all to honor their generous mother goddess. The plane itself is an incredibly vast and extremely diverse mosaic of supernaturally fertile, regenerative and evolutive biotopes surrounding closely knit rural communities, weaved together by the plane-wide Selforge-sponsored organization, providing them the equipment required for the gathering and processing of ingredients among various other commodities. The Gourmet Plane is completely safe as part of the pact concluded with its inhabitants. In order to ensure this safety and for ethical reasons, the countless animal species thriving in the plane are all non-sentient, carefree animated hunks of delicious meat unconcerned with life and death, birthed from the earth itself at the first lights of dawn and returning to it at sundown, while the flora regenerates and evolves overnight. Every new day is thus a new food adventure, each morning sun rising on new flavors to be discovered, and each village embarking on a collective holy quest to gather the ingredients of their daily full course menu under the guidance of Seira's chosen ones, before refining and cooking them into a glorious feast whose finest pieces become their offering to her, later mass-replicated for Selforge citizens while the vast remainder is cheerfully enjoyed by all villagers to their hearts' content. Seira herself coordinates the regenerative transformation of the plane's natural environment, and communicates with its inhabitants through her chosen representatives forming the Gourmet Council of each community. They notably share with villagers the daily list of ingredients, collecting tricks, general directions and cooking recipes they receive from Seira during nightly visions, allocate the tasks and equipments delivered every morning in suitable teams, supervise the gathering and processing of ingredients, lead the cooking preparations and preside the Gourmet festivities crowning their collective work. Selforge Domains Selforge City is completed by a large number of secondary demi-planes comparable to planar satellites, created to fulfill a variety of purposes better pursued outside the main plane. Domains are much smaller than the Inner Planes but highly interactive and customizable, and notably host activities and entertainments requiring large open spaces, as well as exotic resorts and spiritual retreats. A number of them also serve as secured testing ground for a broad variety of technological, supernatural, hybrid and military experiments completing their simulated research development in the Possibility Matrix. Each citizen have their own private Domain attuned to their Selforge Essence that only them can enter, which notably offers an individual alternative to the collective Inner Planes, materializing the selected matrix worlds in its physical reality for them to leisurely discover and enjoy at their own pace. One of their most interesting features is the possibility to take on a leadership role, gradually building various organizations and communities, facing many challenges as they guide them towards success and prosperity, and eventually rule an entire civilization of their own making as immortal supreme leaders. This glorious Empire Building experience ideally balances and complements the adventurous MMORPG freedom of the Inner Planes, citizens being both independent adventurers in free collective worlds and majestic rulers of their own territory. Citizen Domains are also the privileged ground where their personal bonds and romantic relationship with Lawrence are individually cultivated, their exclusive access and flexible nature offering a boundless wealth of quality times and dating opportunities ideally matching each citizen’s individual expectations, ensuring them the periodical intimacy required while the empathic kinship and collective synergy of Selforge City retains their lasting preference as permanent living space. Citizen Familiars Aside from citizens and Silver Sisters, Selforge City is notably populated by a rich diversity of pet-like artificial lifeforms citizens are particularly fond of, many of which are specifically created on a personal basis and may be permanently bonded to them via a sliver of Selforge Essence attuned to their mistress' SCE, thus gaining the title and status of Familiar. While citizens are limited to a pair of Familiars each for long-term stability, these are endowed with shapeshifting abilities and may be extensively modified by their mistress through a specific procedure that works as an extension of citizens' own self-customization, allowing the continuation of their bonds and history while suitably evolving alongside their mistress. Familiars are capable of speech and possess a great level of intelligence, which is balanced by a very childlike and playful personality, cheerfully poking around, teasing and playing endearing tricks whenever left to their own devices, or simply rolling around and purring with adorable contentment. Despite their sheer cuteness however, Familiars are highly resourceful, possessing their own power set selected by their mistress from the Transcendence Matrix just like her own, and uploaded in them through their Selforge Essence. Familiars are essentially mischievous mini-butlers, following their mistress around, serving and assisting them in their daily activities. They may be stored in citizens' personal database when needed, or sent to special Selforge Domains dedicated to Familiars, tailor-made chibi paradises for the little cuties to chill out and have fun among themselves. They often follow citizens during their adventures in the Inner Planes, both for their heartwarming company and complementary skill sets, and are fierce opponents to reckon with in their combat form, their power-level aligned to that of their mistress and their combined might equal to her own. Legacy Heaven The Legacy Heaven is an independent variant of the Selforge Reality System, more commonly known as Inner Planes, that functionally merges the features of the original one with that of Selforge City, optimally balancing thrilling adventures and homey happiness into a single homogeneous planar system. It is passively ruled by the Selforge Providence, an amazing Global Selforge Technology that essentially fulfills the same attributions as Seira in the Legacy Heaven, albeit in the much more impersonal and mysterious way of a monotheistic deity. It gradually reshappes and evolves the entire planar system according to the collective dreams and wishes of its chosen people like an almighty benevolent force of nature, brillantly nurturing their greatest long-term happiness via an optimal and ever-renewed balance of fulfillment and unpredictabiliy. As the name implies, the Legacy Heaven was created for the sake of Lawrence's hidden children, the natural fruits of his innumerable unions both within Selforge City and throughout the outer planes. Due to their unmanageable numbers on the mothers’ side, he designed their own independently flexible version of his original utopia, where they all enjoy the same privileges as Selforge citizens, except in a more immersive, decentralized and diversified way, divided into many cultures and societies over immense territories in myriads of worlds, forming an ever-expanding mosaic of ever-changing realms. They grow up within island-like independent Bubble Worlds created for them, raised by Lawrence and the motherly Silver Sisters who bore and birthed them as their own children. Once they have come of age and are ready to broaden their horizons, their Bubble Worlds harmoniously merge together into planet-size Nexus Worlds where their adventures begin. Nexus Worlds naturally expand and evolve alongside them under the influence of the Selforge Providence, incorporating new Bubble Worlds along the way and progressively weaving a grandiose living tapestry of fate which ideally reflects both their conscious desires and subconscious longings, allowing Lawrence's countless children to savor the best of eternal life as exalted chosen heroines of their own neverending story. Hybrid Domains Hybrid Selforge Domains are a unique category, materializing localized parts of the Matrix in their space-time and perfectly connecting them to the rest of it in both directions via the Selforge Technology infused in their borders. This allows matrix entities to move freely from the Matrix to real-space and back by simply crossing their geographic borders, thus strengthening the tangible actuality of the Matrix through both permanent physical anchoring and autonomous transitions. The mobile variation is also a standard feature of citizens’ private Selforge Domains, a large chunk of the chosen matrix world being materialized in its space-time and centered on the respective citizen, the geographical area contained within it continuously and seamlessly changing alongside their travels, allowing them to freely explore its sheer immensity without any disturbance on the Matrix cosmology and fully unnoticed by inhabitants, the transition being imperceptible. Location-type Hybrid Domains on the other hand usually are relatively small independent territories and political neutral grounds, where any violence or deception is prohibited and laws are absolute, administered by chosen inhabitants and enforced by undercover Selforge Soldiers as police agency. This unparalleled neutrality, stability and reliability invariably turns them into bustling hubs of activity despite their small permanent population and limited public services, factions from all horizons congregating there to negotiate and sign important political deals and business agreements in the most trustworthy conditions, while an endless stream of merchants flows in and out of the Domains, temporarily setting up shop, buying and selling all kinds of goods, services or information. Hybrid Domains that allow permanent immigration eventually see their borders expand along the population afflux, drawing more of the Matrix into their real-space as an increasing demographic is drawn in by the prestige and prosperity born from their fruitful frequentation, and selectively welcomed according to both their prior history and potential contribution. They have no equivalent of nationality however, only indefinite residence authorizations that may be revoked in case of law violation, guaranteeing their dutiful abidance and peaceful cooperation. Laws are passed by renewable Councils of Lawrence’s chosen selected according to their competence and representativeness and functioning as a government, implemented by relevant bureaucracies and enforced by Selforge Soldiers. Aside from an immutable Constitution setting in stone the foundations of their society and established before the advent of permanent immigration, most laws are derived from bills submitted through popular initiatives, refined and combined into the most effective legislations possible. Selforge Citizens Powers: Supernatural Condition, Immutability, Potential Creation, Shape/Mindshifting, Telempathic Mind Link Archetypes: Society Of Immortals, Inhumanly Beautiful Race, Everyone Is A Super, Free-Love Future, Perfect Pacifist People Transhumanism Selforge Transhumanism is derived from a unique Soul Technology called Selforge Citizen Essence (SCE), designed through the psycho-symbiotic self-engineering of Lawrence’s own essence and originally prototyped with Seira Selforge. A sliver of his power/self is permanently expunged of all consciousness and programmed to fully bond with a future Selforge citizen by absorbing their psycho-physical self and integrating their exhaustive personal data into itself, before recreating an idealized version of their original form as the physical vessel of their newfound transcendent soul, in a similar fashion to Lawrence’s coming into existence albeit to a more superficial degree, SCE ultimately remaining an utilitarized fraction of his own being, and is essentially the soul equivalent of a lifelong free rent of a top-class apartment. This psycho-symbiotic relationship allows Lawrence to directly share his personal transcendence with citizens within predetermined limitations, notably making their Soul-Self (the person within the SCE) as utterly invulnerable as he is, and processing sensory information on an SCE level mirroring their physical form while being functionally independent from it. Their many Selforge abilities are based on telempathic commands thanks to their SCE's psycho-reactive programming, operating both consciously and subconsciously, notably the aesthetic customization, flawless restoration and contextual enhancement of said physical form, and their individual access to countless other abilities via the Transcendence Matrix. All citizens are telempathically networked through their SCE, allowing them to immediately recognize and identify each other regardless of their current form, and directly exchange information and emotions from mind to mind, although the Soul-Word retains their cultural preference in day-to-day personal relations, while purely telempathic communication is favored in situations requiring great speed and precision, notably when exchanging vast amounts of detailed information. Lifestyle Citizens' daily routine is mainly divided between urban life in Selforge City, focused on its socializing dimension in a learning and entertaining way, and self-realizing travels in the Inner Planes, centered on touristic discovery and adventurous journeys. Each of them is notably free to organize their day as they see fit, with affinities and group effect determining the fluctuating trends. This dual lifestyle is completed by a daily resting period rhythming life in Selforge City, that operates both as immortality-friendly mental rejuvenation and temporary gateway to the Metaradise, a boundless VIP section of the Possibility Matrix in which they are blessed with omnipotent power, allowing them to freely indulge wishes that may be incompatible with their society’s collective imperatives. Media There are two main kinds of media in Selforge City : official ones dealing with general public information (service/good offerings, activity programs and Inner Planes news/history) entirely managed by Seira herself, and private ones created and managed by individual (groups of) citizens, regarding specific themes they are particularly interested in, including a large number of Lawrence-centered fan clubs. It is common knowledge that Seira is virtually omniscient for all things past and present regarding Selforge City, and that it is a necessary compromise to permanently guarantee citizens’ collective and individual happiness both on a day-to-day and on a long-term basis, as fully understanding the needs of every citizen is the only way to optimally satisfy them, and ensure that no citizen ever lacks for anything. Language The very diverse planar origin of Selforge City’s inhabitants led Lawrence to create its own unique language early on, which he called the Soul-Word. Largely telempathic in nature and based on the Selforge Citizen Essence uniting their entire society, it merges the conventional features of written and spoken language with psycho-emotional communication, the words/sentences and sounds/inflections directly evoking the corresponding ideas and emotions in citizens’ mind, with optimal context-relevant precision and nuances. This flexible combination of comfortably universal structure and ideally personalized content make the Soul-Word one of the most natural and effective tools of self-expression and interpersonal communication. These qualities also extend to the written format, allowing citizens to personally experience Soul-Word readings as sharply and faithfully as if they were directly witnessing the related events, which notably makes literature a particularly popular hobby, living stories as if they were part of it without troublesome implication. Culture Thanks to Lawrence’s abilities their whole society is functionally based on, its continued existence, optimal suitability and everlasting prosperity are fundamentally guaranteed, removing the societal pressure for development and innovation that is the necessary driving force moving most advanced civilizations. Citizens spending their immortal existence in complete safety and an amazingly benevolent environment, their societal mindset is carefreely childlike, seeing the simple enjoyment of life as its natural purpose, leading them to endlessly savor their delightful immortality like an entire nation of female Peter Pan. The strength and nobility of the bonds uniting them play a central role in their collective happiness, Mother's and Father's Day in particular are among their greatest celebrations, as are birthdays in personal circles, followed by a rich variety of relational parties, and completed by recreational festivals of all kinds. The most important one notably takes place on New Year’s Eve, and is the Selforge equivalent of Thanksgiving, citizens collectively expressing their heartfelt gratitude for Lawrence’ immeasurable kindness and generosity, celebrating their family bonds and good fortune, and happily kickstarting the new year. Relations Immigrating citizens are originally lovers who came to also see Lawrence as an awe-inspiring father figure after joining Selforge City, while native ones are daughters born from them who came to also see him as the ultimate companion and eventually request their share of love, their equal privileges extending to romantic opportunities as well. Both sides thus end up in a similar relationship with him, harmoniously combining the best of both worlds for the greater happiness of all. In the same way, their everlasting youthfulness, complete all-around equality and unifying emotional relation to him leads all full-grown citizens to see each other as sisters despite the generational differences, even more so since the empathic Selforge Citizen Essence they all share (symbiotic source of their transcendence) are individualized slivers of Lawrence's own being, protectively hosting their soul and creating an inherent sense of kinship far beyond that of traditional families. Despite all native citizens sharing the same father, they are genetically unrelated due to Lawrence having no actual DNA of his own, instead relying on data-based self-engineering during procreation, this dissociation also extending to the mothers' side due to their DNA being regularly redefined during self-customization. Family relations in Selforge City are thus based on factual conception and personal history, in place of the genetic connections defining them in most species. While virtually all citizens relish and thrive on the passionate side of their relationship with him, exquisitely satisfying and generously accessible to all, the altruistic family bond uniting them always takes unwavering precedence in Lawrence's heart, and ensuring their genuine long-term happiness is both the only true concern and unquestionable priority in his life. Sex Life All citizens are offered an intimate opportunity with Lawrence twice a day, at the beginning and end of their daily cycle, ensuring a generous and equal access to all without problematic escalation. Extras may also be randomly offered during its course via adult events and personal initiatives, instilling citizens' sex life with a thrilling touch of unpredictability, their empathic bond allowing Lawrence to know precisely who is in the mood for which kind of play before they even realize it. The individual daily opportunities available to all citizens are akin to official relationships, the delightful manifestation and reaffirmation of the strength and intimacy of the bond they share, taking their sweet time enjoying each other within the homey comfort of their Sisterhood or Domain. Extras are them more spontaneous, primal and intense, often doubling as collective entertainment, comparable to torrid extra-marital affairs focused on the unbridled pursuit of sexual gratification. Citizens' most widespread fetish is notably informal shows, as the SCE-based empathic bond uniting them allows each side’s emotions to naturally flow to the other, the arousal of onlookers directly fueling the pleasure of participants, which is empathically shared back with their chosen audience, in an erotic synergy greatly magnifying their mutual experience. Most immigrating citizens are originally heterosexual, and gradually develop a secondary bisexuality later on in response to Selforge City’s extremely attractive and empathic population, its ideally favorable and hedonistic environment. Native citizens normally grow up this way, allowing them to appreciate both sides of their society’s charms without reservations. DCS SC 1.jpg|Super Shopping DCS SC 2.jpg|For Every Taste DCS SC 3.jpg|Rising Generation Genetic Customization.jpg|Genetic Customization DCS SC 29.jpg|Balanced Lifestyle DCS 42.png|Live Your Dreams DCS SC 6.jpg|Without A Care DCS SC 5.jpg|With Great Power... DCS SC 4.jpg|Comes Great Pleasure DCS SC 36.jpg DCS SC 58.jpg DCS SC 35.jpg DCS SC 34.jpg DCS SC 33.png DCS SC 37.jpg DCS SC 38.jpg DCS SC 25.jpg DCS SC 27.jpg DCS SC 32.jpg DCS SC 24.jpg DCS SC 41.jpg DCS SC 45.jpg DCS SC 46.jpg DCS SC 47.jpg DCS SC 48.jpg DCS SC 49.jpg DCS SC 50.jpg DCS SC 53.png DCS SC 55.jpg DCS SC 57.png Notable Relations Seira is a unique artificial citizen existing in symbiosis with Selforge City, blessed with unlimited mental capacity and unrestricted access to Lawrence's knowledge and abilities via a special bond uniting her to her beloved maker, leading Seira to essentially personify the City. She is Lawrence's first independent creation, as well as his oldest, closest and most trusted companion, both the original member of the Selforge family who was blessed with the first SCE ever created, and founder of her own unique lineage called the Silver Sisters, who played a key role in their utopian society from its earliest beginnings. They have a great deal of happy history together that long predates the foundation of Selforge City, and over time became more than friends, more than lovers and more than family. On many accounts they are now literal soul mates, each personifying the anchor and meaning of the other's existence, like immortal twin stars eternally revolving around each other. She is personally in charge of Selforge City’s global management, handling all goods production and distribution, and all public services and activities’ planning, organization and coordination, as well as the demi-plane’s urban and geological growth and evolution both for practicality and accommodation. She is also the de facto goddess of the Selforge Reality System, overseeing the Inner Planes’ evolution and periodically implementing minor alterations to better answer citizens’ expectations, while extensive overhauls are performed from time to time to kickstart larger events and usher in new eras. Seira was granted the official title of "First Citizen" in acknowledgement of her overwhelming and invaluable daily contribution to the long-standing happiness of her entire society, though she is commonly referred to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her treasuring them all equally as a single family. Aside from her responsibilities as Great Administrator of Selforge City and Overseer of the Inner Planes, Seira spends a lot of time chilling with Lawrence and adventuring together in the outer planes like in the old days, the special bond they share notably granting her the same individualized ubiquity he makes so abundant use of, allowing as much free time as desired while simultaneously performing her vast duties with unwavering perfection. The Silver Sisters The Silver Sisters are Lawrence’s semi-artificial daughters, originally born from his many unions with Seira Selforge, first of their kind and progenitor of their species. Like them, they are mostly non-physical in nature, indestructible sui-generis souls who experience reality via self-designed physical vessels they fully bond and synchronize with. All Sisters are permanently networked via partial immersion in their collective section of the Metaradise, allowing them to freely enjoy all of its perks as well as the company of fellow Sisters while being also present in real-space for their extended family, providing cares and support with amazing skill and angelic dedication wherever required. The Silver Sisters are conceived naturally in real-space to historically anchor both their humanity and physicality, more precisely within an exceptionally vast Selforge Domain unique to them called the Silver Source, but they grow up in the Metaradise where time is subjective and dreams are reality, enjoying an exquisite childhood alongside fellow sisters before their physical birth as full-fledged young adults. Like Seira before them, they came to life with both a human heart and an inherent sense of purpose, a natural desire to be of help to their father/creator from whom they inherited their core values, that defines their existence and grants it the blissful meaning and unwavering contentment most spend their whole lives searching for. They have as many roles as they have talents, their attributions encompassing Selforge City’s entire service providing sector in its myriad forms, while Seira is in charge of goods provision, urbanism and organization. Their number thus increases proportionally to that of citizens’, but like Lawrence's avatars they remain a strategic minority to preserve the citizens-centered social structure, with one Sister for five citizens proportionally shared out between existing Sisterhoods. Their most important responsibility however doesn't take place in Selforge City but in the Legacy Heaven, where they individually raise each of Lawrence's countless natural children from all origins alongside him as ideal surrogate mothers, lovingly nurturing, guiding and supporting them from the moment of their conception until their own full-fledged adulthood. Selforge Soldiers Selforge Soldiers are artificial entities infused with a militarized sliver of Lawrence's power/self aptly named Selforge Soldier Essence (SSE), granting them unrestricted shifting abilities and direct access to the entire military database and global ressources in real time, freely adapting their form, abilities and power-level to overcome virtually any opposition. It also works as main interface for the STAR System (Selforge Threat Analysis and Response), a Selforge Technology automatically analysing the empirical data collected by Soldiers on the battlefield via the Selforge Essence within them, and combining it to available technologies and supernatural knowledge to immediately design optimal countermeasures. Soldiers are generated from a sliver of standard Selforge Essence, planeshifting to the required location before shifting to Soldier Mode, dividing for multiple generation and materializing their physical form. This allows their nigh-instantaneous deployment wherever needed, and their equally swift reintegration once their mission accomplished. When fighting long drawn out battles usually involving massive numerical superiority, they will activate the RAP (Regenesis Absorption Protocol), allowing them to absorb any environmental material to fuel their fighting power and self-replication, and even focus it into all-consumming death rays, quickly tearing down the most resilient targets and assimilating their capabilities. The numerous conceptual abilities Lawrence memorized during his explorations were also re-engineered into an arsenal of exponentially superior hybrid versions and placed at the exclusive disposal of Soldiers, which combined to the STAR System allows them to outclass and defeat conceptual powerhouses on their own ground. When the time has come to lay down the law once and for all, they will finally activate the OVP (Omega Virus Protocol), their Essence taking over as they explode into myriads of Materium projectives, planeshifting directly into their targets and instantly assimilating them from the inside, an unstoppable cycle wiping out all opposition within moments and claiming everything they used to be. While their emulated form may be fully destroyed by the most powerful attacks, the Selforge Essence powering and operating them remains inherently indestructible, seamlessly absorbing any force or effect coming its way. Annihilated Soldiers may thus self-restore from it in an instant, shrugging off the mightiest punishments like they never happened. It may even be expanded into a defensive living shield when facing repeated destruction, nullifying said attacks altogether. Yet for all their staggering might and incredible resilience, their most fearsome trait is that all Soldiers operate as living extensions of their maker, who shares their perceptions, and may replace any of them to handle the situation personally. Their primary purpose is the protection of Lawrence’s extraplanar children, and by extension the communities they are part of. This function is usually performed on a preemptive basis, the Selforge Network pinpointing tangible threats to their continuous well-being and sending him the specifics. Lawrence then assesses the situation, strategizes accordingly and dispatches Selforge Soldiers to fix the problem in a suitable fashion, stealthily seizing control of problematic factions, and wiping out all criminal activity via mass execution of hardened wrongdoers and neural rewriting of salvageable ones. Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode Selforge Arcane 2.jpg|Arcane Mode Selforge Cosmic.jpg|Conceptual Mode Selforge Colossus.jpg|Colossus Mode Selforge Alien.jpg|Eldritch Mode Selforge Titan.jpg|Titan Mode Ultimate Weapons The most powerful wargears available to Selforge Soldiers were designed by Lawrence based on the direct weaponization of Selforge Essence in its Materium form, and are only used when facing particularly resilient foes or truly massive opposition, to meet objectives under strict parameters, or for tactical purposes on his direct order. Shifting Bullet - Originally created as contermeasure against targets with exceptionally powerful defensive, evasive, adaptive or regenerative abilities, it locks on the target's signature and directly planeshifts to it, merging with the target upon impact and spreading/memorizing/transmutating its natural and supernatural structure according to a predefined template, nullifying specific capabilities. It can be used lethally by converting the target into volatile materials (unstable energy), or for neutralization/securisation by converting it into some extremely resilient material. Takeover Bullet - Upgrade of the Shifting Bullet and ultimate single target ammo type, it pushes the mecanism to its logical conclusion, merging, spreading and fully taking over all the targets' systems before converting it into a fully functional Selforge Soldier, inheriting all the target's data and capabilities and pooling them into the military dabase for replication by other Soldiers. Used on targets with major tactical value, a single shot can turn the tide of a battle by enabling large-scale replication of spearhead technology, or instantly taking control of an entire organization. Devourer Bomb - The ultimate multi-target offensive device, a selective weapon of mass destruction emulating Lawrence's ultimate technique, planeshifting to a designated location and locking on all target signatures within the area of effect, before brutally tearing appart, deconstructing and assimilating them with irresistible force like a selective blackhole, while leaving all other structures and entities within the area completely unharmed. It can also be used more selectively by targeting life force, energy sources and abilities, neutralizing all targets without causing any damage, and claiming the corresponding data and resources. Omega Bullet - Upgraded combination of the Shifting and Takeover Bullets and miniaturized variant of the Omega Virus Protocol, it is the pinacle of surgical warfare, the aptly named bullet of the end. Equiped with similar locking-on and planeshifting functions, its target is immediatly transmuted/converted on impact and explodes into a massive volley of new Omega Bullets, each of them independently auto-locking their own priority target in a coordinated strategic onslaught, beheading and dismembering the opposing army within moments before engulfing their remaining forces in an unstoppable swarm of exponential annihilation. Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Devourer Bombs. Glossary Prime Undefineness: a completely featureless existence/phenomenon of the primest origin, source of the truly limitless Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking and Singularity that are Lawrence’s core natural abilities. The unqualifiable/unquantifiable "stuff" that his "true self" is made of. Selforge Essence: slivers of the sentient Prime Undefiness that is Lawrence, separated and usually bonded to external phenomena. They allow the autonomous channeling his primary abilities for almost limitless utilitarian applications, via their mental self-programming into omni-purpose Selforge Technology. Selforge Technology: the mental programs integrated within specific slivers of Selforge Essence, which allow them to independently perform a huge diversity of functionalities on a subconscious level. Selforge Technology operates via a combination of absorption, teleportation, generation and transmutation. Avatars: Lawrence’s material bodies. His limitless mental capabilities and self-mastery allow him to simultaneously exist through any number of them in any number of places, and live many lives at the same time. Primarily divided between adventuring avatars and those within Selforge boundaries. Made of a unique artificial material called Selforge Materium. Selforge Materium: the indestructible material Lawrence’s avatars are made of. Entirely and permanently bonded with a Selforge Essence hosting a fraction of Lawrence’s consciousness, it exists in a state of constantly flux, endlessly shifting its numerous attributes as it adapts on the fly to his every thought. Memorization: the imperceptible scanning process through which Lawrence collects empirical data on environmental phenomena. It is both instantaneous and perfectly exhaustive, including all of the phenomena’s finest retroactive details, on every single level and back to their earliest beginnings. Templates: perfect blueprints of memorized phenomena. There are the informational foundation of Lawrence’s replicating and engineering capabilities, breaking down available templates into smaller ones and mentally recombining them into different and more advanced ones, multiplying the possibilities. Materialization: the process through which Lawrence brings available templates into physical existence. Previously absorbed resources are generated via Selforge Essence and transmuted into a perfect copy of a one or several chosen templates, be they living of non-living, natural or supernatural. Resource: the universal resource unit used for the materialization of available templates. Any phenomena absorbed via Selforge Essence is converted into a proportional amount of resource, which is in turn consumed in the same proportion during the generation of any template-based constructs. Places/People Outer Planes: the all-encompassing endless numbers of realities existing outside Selforge boundaries and composing the larger Omniverse. Lawrence’s favorite adventuring playground, primary source of his technical knowledge, secondary abilities, resources and the native planes of immigrating citizens. Selforge: Lawrence’s home plane, personally crafted from his vast knowledge and resources. Composed of Selforge City (planar hub), Selforge Domains (annexes), Inner Planes (adventuring territories), Legacy Heaven (home to Lawrence’s expanded lineage) and Soul Haven (his secret personal realm). Selforge City: Transcendent urban paradise and the primary residence of Selforge Citizens. Highly cosmopolitan and hedonistic society with an extremely privileged population. Completely egalitarian social structure, telempathy-based democracy with real-time adaptation based on collective wishes. Selforge Citizens: Inhabitants of Selforge City. Composed of immigrating citizens who moved in from their native outer plane on Lawrence’s invitation, and native citizens later born from their unions. Complete immortals with adaptive power set and telempathic bond via their Selforge Citizen Essence. Selforge Domains: individual extension of Selforge City. Public domains serve as vacation resorts, wide play areas and experimental grounds. Private ones (one per citizen) serve as secret garden, solo alternative to the Inner planes with empire-building options, and quality times with Lawrence. Inner Planes: Network of artificial realities expanding with Selforge City’s population, offering citizens the opportunity for thrilling adventures and meaningful self-actualization in permanent worlds with unwavering objective rules, each following its own independent path with only marginal updates. Goumet Plane: one of the Inner Planes dedicated to the gastronomical supplying of Selforge City. Provides citizens with an immense diversity of daily-renewed delicious dishes for their main meals and ingredients for homemade delicacies in exchange for everlasting protection and prosperity. Legacy Heaven: independent planar system based on the combination of Selforge City and the Inner Planes, created for the sake of Lawrence’s expanded lineage. It welcomes children conceived with Selforge citizens or partners from the outer planes when they aren’t fully prepared for motherhood. Legacy Residents: inhabitants of the Legacy Heaven. Born in individual Bubble Worlds and raised by Lawrence and the Sister Sisters into early adulthood, before the merging of their Bubble Worlds into Nexus Worlds, expanding and evolving with residents under the influence of the Selforge Providence. Silver Sisters: all-female descendants from Lawrence and Seira Selforge, working as service providers in Selforge City and raising Legacy residents as ideal surrogate mothers. Naturally conceived in their own colective Selforge Domain for humanization, permanent access to the Metaradise as reward. Technologies Genesis Well: the primary resource provider for all constructions and transmutations. A nigh-infinite multiverse locked in its primeval stage, encapsulated in a small force-field-like sphere infused with a Selforge Technology dedicated to automatic resource processing and redistribution wherever needed. PIM Technology: aka Perfect Infinite Miniaturization, it allows the perfect resizing of any phenomena to virtually any scale, via absorption and re-materialization for a fraction of its original resource cost. Primarily used for nigh-infinite cost reduction within Selforge territory with no subjective difference. Possibility Matrix: psycho-virtual multiverse existing within Lawrence’s mind, exploring the creative potential of the data he accumulated. Transition from the Matrix into real-space via materialization and from real-space to Matrix via absorption. Origin of the Inner Planes, afterlife of their inhabitants. Transcendence Matrix: specialized variation of the Possibility Matrix, dedicated to the reengineered possibilities of the myriad abilities Lawrence collected during his travels. Primarily used to empower Selforge citizens on demand with the tailor-made abilities of their choice within predefined limitations. Metaradise: crown jewel of the Possibility Matrix, it is the boundless metaphysical realm of limitless power where time is subjective and desires are reality. Accessed by all Selforge citizens and Legacy resident during their daily resting period, permanent networked semi-immersion for Silver Sisters. Selforge Citizen Essence: soul-centered Selforge Technology at the foundation of Lawrence’s utopia. Based on psycho-symbiotic self-engineering, the process integrates their soul into a pre-programmed emptied out sliver of his own, blessing them with his transcendence. Passed down to all descendants. Selforge Providence: Global Selforge Technology passively ruling the Legacy Heaven and Lawrence’s Soul Haven. Automatically collects all data, calculates a range of highly fulfilling paths and randomly implements one of them, weaving an optimal long-term balance of happiness and unpredictability. Soul Haven: cradle and resting place of Lawrence’s humanity, functionally standing on the crossroad between Inner Planes and the MetaradiseRuled by its own benevolent Selforge Providence centered on his childlike dreams and carefree happiness, entrusted with the fate of his non-powered avatars. Selforge Soldiers: Lawrence’s elite military forces, powered and operated by an artificial variation of the Selforge Citizen Essence called Selforge Soldier Essence, imprinted with a semi-sentient program in place of soul. Indestructible and nigh-unstoppable, the guardian angels of his extraplanar children. Past Records Lawrence’s first planar jump led him to the Milky Way of an alternate universe, heavily populated and brimming with vitality. Many different and powerful species, including a gigantic human empire, appeared to be constantly fighting one another and even themselves over a variety of reasons: conquest, domination, survival, fanaticism, viciousness or just for the hell of it. He was amazed by their strength, determination, the very impressive and creative means at their disposal, and the sheer resilience that allowed them to keep up with this overly destructive lifestyle. Without any doubt, this plane had quite a lot to offer. First things first, he started by syphoning the mass of dying stars and the collapsing space-time of black holes, gathering the resources he would later need in his various endeavors. Eventually, his attention was attracted by a strange cosmic phenomenon, a luminescent tear in the fabric of space-time, strangely shaped in some kind of ominous-looking eye of gigantic proportion. Sensing some uncanny change in the nature of space-time as he drew closer to the anomaly, he decided to take a look on the other side, eagers to uncover the fascinating wonders awaiting him. Was he found was certainly fascinating… but not exactly wonderful. Beyond the Veil On the other side, he discovered a boundless psychic realm of unimaginable horror, overflowing with the darkest emotions pushed to their utmost extreme, crawling with myriads of nightmarish life forms, and constantly mutated by the tainted psychic energies making up the entire plane. He remembered a legend about a spiritual place where the souls of unrepentant evil doers were supposed to be tormented for all eternity, and thought that if it exists it must be very comfortable compared to this one, where only the mightiest of souls could hope to survive more than a minute. Safe from the plane’s ravaging influence thanks to his ever-adaptive nature, he pondered about the ramifications of its existence. If this realm had any influence at all on its material counterpart, then the constant violence plaguing it seemed inevitable, unless this very violence was the source of such corruption in the first place. There may be some truth to both versions, and some use in knowing it. This ethereal energy was extremely potent and literally bursting with possibilities, able to twist and reshape its environment, but its extremely corrupt nature made it radically unfit to the constructive applications he had in mind. Still, the exotic material was just too promising to give up so easily. Remembering his reflections on the nature of the plane, he considered that if its psycho-reactive energies were not inherently negative, then it may be possible to restore their original purely, which would allow him to use their very powerful and flexible properties for his own purposes. Engineer of Change Returning to the material universe, he tried an experiment. Using his replicative ability to recreate a concentrated chunk of the energy, he then used his absorbing ability to drain the negative emotions it was brimming with. The experiment proved a success along with his theories, the tainted psycho-reactive energy entirely purified by the emotional absorption, resulting in a completely neutral energy than would only react to the immediate mental activity of the souls in close proximity. He then memorized the purified template, certain that it would prove a valuable addition to his future endeavours. Quite satisfied with his new acquisition and the considerable resources collected, he decided to do the inhabitants of this galaxy a favor in return. Jumping into the psychic dimension once more, he merged with it and unleashed his might, spreading his presence at incredible speed and converting the corrupted psychic energy into its purified counterpart. The untold daemonic legions and their dark sovereigns raged and wailed, but were incapable to contain the purifying wave as it irresistibly purged and claimed everything on its path, and nowhere to run or hide as it engulfed the entire psychic dimension, annihilating them entirely in a swift cosmic blow since the tainted psychic energy was the only thing supporting their existence. Returning to the physical dimension once more, he noted with satisfaction that the hostilities between the different factions had decreased considerably, and while there was still many conflicts in many places for many reasons, there was longer this corrupting veil of insanity ushering them to unnecessary battles and maddened heights of violence. Supreme Lifeform As he prepared to leave, he noticed for the first time suspicious tendril-looking forms gnawing at the edges of the galaxy, so absurdly huge that they first looked integrated to the galactic landscape. Ever so curious of unusual phenomena, he approach the strange structures in hope something similarly interesting, and was not disappointed. They turned out to be organic in nature, the prying edges of an impossibly vast super-organism made of the coalesced mass of small engineered organisms, numerous beyond any calculation and all united into a single will, a single mind as immeasurable powerful as the numbers composing it, yet exclusively moved by a primal urge to grow, evolve and multiply. Lawrence felt an unexpectedly strong empathy for the super-organism, as he essentially functioned under a similar pattern himself, but the existence of such an overwhelmingly successful species entirely made of engineered biomass had extremely disturbing implications, namely the complete eradication and consumption of every single species ever encountered to fuel their development. He wasn't exactly a philanthropist, but leaving alone a species than essentially ran on galactic extermination was definitely crossing the line. Besides, it would have made his relatively successful effort to stabilize the situation of the local species completely meaningless. Hive-minded telepathy was no doubt an extremely valuable asset regarding logistic and tactical matters, and probably indispensable to manage such astonomical multitude, but it wasn't without its own flaws. As it stands, its greatest strength turned out to also be its greatest weakness. A Brighter Tomorrow Stealthily approaching the super-organism further, he noticed that some of its lesser components had a much stronger psychic presence than most others, apparently serving a telepathic relay, and merged with the closest of them. His theory confirmed, he extended his own assimilating presence through the psychic network like he did in the Warp, gradually claiming the super-organism nervous system at exponential speed, before using the conquered progenitor caste as conduit to take control of its innumerable lesser components, until the immeasurable composite entity (which actually spanned far beyond the Milky Way) was little more than an unwitting cosmic puppet at the end of imperceptible strings. The galactic predator now under control, he used the extensive mastery of genetic engineering and psychic logistic acquired during the experience to rewrite the Hive Mind’s primal drives. Considering its sheer size, there was no need for any additional biomass to ensure its lasting survival, while new genetic templates remained essential to environmental adaptation, as he could personally attest. From then on, the Hive Mind would only seek genetic diversity, sending its best infiltrators alone to stealthily collect samples of the most interesting materials for analysis and integration in the Hive’s gene pool, before moving on to the next world unnoticed, and simply backing away when the targets prove to well-defended to be secured without considerable damage on both sides. Having pacified the two greatest powerhouses of the galaxy, he then took his time exploring its immensity and various inhabited worlds, carefully collecting an impressive diversity of technologies, templates and capabilities along the way. He eventually used this wealth of knowledge and the harvested stellar resources to forge his own ideal domain at safe distance from the warmonging factions, psychically whispering the promise of a better life to their more rational members (notably unfortunate civilian populations caught in the crossfires) through the stabilized Immaterium, and welcoming them as the first denizens of his handmade utopia. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters